The Flower Festival
by getfuzzyfan04
Summary: Bad title, I know. Ash, May, and Brock head back to Pallet town for the annual Flower Festival. But when Ash invites Misty, May spirals down the path of jealousy. What will May do to get Ash with her instead of with Misty? COMPLETED at last!
1. The coming of Misty

AN: Hey everyone! My new pokemon fic! There're gonna be lots of chapters because the festival in it is 4 days and then there are like the things before the actual thing. No flames please! I included May, but I HATE HER! She gets on my nerves so bad even though she's sort of better looking than Misty... in her own special way. But Ash and Misty together are a cuter couple to me. I didn't include Max or many of the pokemon because I forgot like, what they are... because I don't have sapphire or ruby... but IF I had the game or if I liked Max, they'd be in here for sure. And I forgot May's age so I just made up the ages so that everyone was older.  
  
Ash: 17  
  
Brock: 21  
  
May: 17  
  
Misty: 18  
  
Ash, May, and Brock were traveling back to Pallet town for the annual Festival of Flowers. May was excited that Ash had invited her, hoping that this little invitation showed that he really loved her, not Misty, who she had met when they passed through Cerulean city. May didn't like Misty of course and vice versa. But the main reason that May didn't like Misty was because it seemed like Ash like Misty as more than just a friend. But during the festival, May hoped to change all of that by impressing Ash with her style, class, and grace. The only problem was she had to find some. (AN: Sorry for the diss!)  
  
As they were walking down the road, May tried to flirt up a storm with Ash, but as usual, it failed. Brock just walked beside Pikachu and talked to him. Well, it was sort of a one sided conversation.  
  
Ash: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. I invited Misty to come to the festival too. She just had to finish up some stuff at the gym before she came. Otherwise, she'd be walking with us.  
  
May: What?!  
  
Ash: Is that a problem?  
  
Ash looked like he was hoping that she didn't mind. May just brushed it off and put on a smile, thinking that she was going to get Ash's heart in the end.  
  
May: No! I just wasn't expecting her, that's all.  
  
May cursed under her breath, nibbling on her nails. They continued walking until they got to Pallet Town and then to Ash's house.  
  
Delia: ASH!!! HI HONEY!  
  
She ran out the door and squeezed Ash in a hug.  
  
Delia: Hello May! Hello Brock! Come inside! I made cookies!  
  
May grinned. If she and Ash got married, then her kids would love their grandma. They followed Delia in the house and sat at the table where the aroma of sweet cookies floated to the air. They inhaled all of the cookies within two seconds. Pikachu licked his paw happily, trying to get the cookie residue off of it.  
  
Ash: Thanks mom CHOMP CHOMP these are reallySNORT CHOMP good!  
  
Delia: Your welcome baby.  
  
She left the room to go bake some more cookies.  
  
Ash: So at the festival, each night there's some special event. It's really fun. Last year, there was this huge party on the last day and some girl and guy were crowned king and queen of the festival. But on the other days there were games and stuff like that. So when Misty gets here, I guess we could go out to dinner then tomorrow go to the festival. Is that good for everyone?  
  
May/Brock: Yeah, cool.  
  
Just then, as if it was on cue, the doorbell rang. Ash jumped up to get it. May prayed that it was a police officer letting them know that Misty had died in some freak makeup accident or something. But no. It was Misty, alive and well.  
  
Misty: Hey Ash!  
  
Ash: Mist!  
  
He gave her a hug. Brock stood up and walked to the door, but May sat there, looking uninterested.  
  
Brock: Your hair looks great!  
  
Misty had cut her hair to just above her shoulder and highlighted it with natural blonde and brownish colors. But her hair was still the Misty orange that they knew.  
  
Misty: Oh, hi May. I didn't see you. You're so little!  
  
Misty gave her a glare and May returned it. Misty may have developed from a scrawny kid to a curvy woman, but May hadn't. She was still sort of scrawny, but at least she didn't have to wear band-aids as a bra.  
  
Ash: So do you guys want to get something to eat?  
  
Misty: Oh sure! I'm starving! Where are we going to go?  
  
Ash: I was thinking that we could go to that new Chinese food place down the road.  
  
Brock: Great! I love Chinese food!  
  
May: Yeah, it's pretty good.  
  
Everyone heard little snores. Pikachu had fallen asleep on the chair.  
  
Ash: I guess he must be tired from our journey! Just let him rest.  
  
Misty: Okay, let's go.  
  
Ash: Hey mom! We're going to eat!  
  
Delia: Okay, be back soon!  
  
Everyone walked out the door. May hung back and walked next to Brock about 10 feet behind Ash and Misty. May watched as Misty clearly flirted with Ash. But what was this? Ash was flirting back?! May bit her tongue and cursed Misty out in her mind. Misty dropped her purse and May hoped that her capris would rip in the back because they were so tight. But they didn't and Misty walked on. After a while, they finally reached the restaurant. Ash took care of getting the seats. The restaurant was very cool. It had paper lanterns and colorful seats. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. They took their seats at a pink booth. May dove in front of Misty and sat next to Ash. Misty gave her a look that said, "I will get you devil bitch. I will. Ash is MINE!" Misty sat down next to Brock, across from Ash.  
  
Ash: What do you want to eat Misty?  
  
Misty: I think I'll just have sweet and sour chicken...(AN: Which is SO GOOD! You should try it sometime! Heh!)  
  
Ash: Cool, can I share it with you?  
  
Misty: Sure...  
  
May: But Ash, won't she eat it all?  
  
May shot Misty a glance of triumph.  
  
Misty: Aren't you confusing me with you?  
  
Misty smirked back. Ash sat oblivious to the argument. He sat at the edge of the seat and tickled Misty's ankles with his toes (He's wearing flip flops). She giggled. They ate dinner and talked about the festival. The first night, there was an obstacle course, the second night there was a water gun fight, the third night, there was a midnight trail ride and finally, on the last night, there was the big dance. By then, it was sort of late. They left the restaurant and walked back to Ash's house in the same way that they did before.  
  
Misty: Wow, it's chilly out here.  
  
Ash put his arm around her shoulders. Misty blushed a deep red and leaned her head on his shoulder. May was steaming with anger as she stomped the ground next to Brock.  
  
Brock: Uh, May? Are you feeling okay?  
  
May: Fabulous Brock. Just fabulous.  
  
Brock: whispering Does this have to do with Ash and Misty together?  
  
May: Yes...  
  
Brock: whispering Well, they've been best friends for a long time and...  
  
May: whispering And what?  
  
Brock: Never mind...  
  
May: What? What is it?  
  
Brock: No, it's not important...  
  
They got back to Ash's house. Misty stretched her arms up into the air which made her shirt come up, which revealed... a bellybutton ring?! Misty?! Brock was surprised and so was Ash. Was this still the same Misty that he knew? Or had she changed to some clone of Britney Spears (AN: Who I now officially hate because I got tickets to her concert and SHE CANCELLED IT! ARG! I mean, I know that she hurt her knee, but I mean, she could continue it later! Okay, back to the story)? Then Ash thought about the dinner conversation. She was still the same in how she acted, well minus the constant mallet attacks.  
  
Misty: I'm sleepy. I'm gonna go to sleep... Can I use your bathroom?  
  
Ash: Sure, you know where it is.  
  
Brock: Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed too.  
  
Ash: I'll just be here watching TV for a while.  
  
May: Yeah, me too.  
  
Misty/Brock: Good night!  
  
Misty and Brock walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. Ash sat on the far end of the couch and May sat right next to him. He seemed uncomfortable.  
  
May: Oh Ash, it's so nice for us to be alone for once.  
  
Ash: Ahuh...  
  
May put her hand on his knee and Ash brushed it away.  
  
Ash: I'm gonna go to bed... See you in the morning.  
  
He stood and rushed to the bathroom. May sighed and put her head in her hands. She'd just have to try harder. She was thinking that she would have to get Misty away from him and then flirt and wear a great outfit... May yawned. She walked up the stairs and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
AN: You like? No flames on the reviews please!!! 


	2. Day one of the festival!

AN: Hello All! Next chapter! No flames please on the reviews! Mild nudity in this chapter, but don't sue me. Thanks for the reviews! And I changed the ages! Thankies Spiraea Kozak for helping me with the ages! I just made it so that it was three years apart between May and Ash. Okay, so the ages are...  
  
May: 15  
  
Ash: 18  
  
Misty: 19  
  
Brock: 23  
  
And for the people who were wondering if it was a AAMayL or a AAMistyL, you'll have to read to find out. And in this chapter, there's going to be some extreme bitchiness. Just letting you know. AND NOW TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! WEE!  
  
Misty woke first on the day of the festival. She stretched up and stepped on the cold floor. She shivered and put on her Pikachu slippers.  
  
Misty: Man it's cold...I guess I'll take a shower to warm up.  
  
She walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on warm. As she slipped out of her clothing, she started to think about Ash. She stepped into the shower and grabbed the soap.  
  
Misty's thoughts: That was strange last night... with that little loser May trying to flirt with him... but Ash was flirting with me for once... Was he just acting nice or does he actually want to be more than friends? I mean, us being friends, it's like on a sitcom, if a guy and a girl are best friends, they're automatically going to become boyfriend and girlfriend. But this isn't a sitcom. I just have to try harder to get the point across... maybe I should ask him to the big dance...  
  
She got out of the shower, wrapped the towel around herself, and walked back to her room. She closed the door behind her and started to pick her outfit. It had to be perfect to get Ash's attention. She finally chose a short white skirt with pastel pink and yellow flowers and a tight yellow shirt that matched the yellow flowers in the skirt. She stood up and the towel fell to the ground. She just shrugged and walked over to get her lotion which was on the other side of the room. No one was going to see her anyways. The curtains were closed. All of a sudden, the door opened. She squealed and tried to cover herself. It was May.  
  
Misty: Can't you knock?!  
  
May: Whatever. What were you doing standing here naked?  
  
Misty: I was getting dressed! Go away!  
  
May: Well just letting you know, I'm asking Ash to the big dance as soon as he wakes up!  
  
Misty: No you aren't! And quit staring at me! It's rude! And cold! Pass me my towel!  
  
May: No! Oh, I think I hear Ash waking up... I'll be right back... let me take these...  
  
(AN: The next things actually happened to me at camp.) May quickly grabbed Misty's bag, towel and clothes that she had picked out which were by the door and threw them down the hall and slammed the door in her face. Misty ran after her, but stopped at the doorway. Did she want everyone to see her stark naked? But then again, did she want May to ask Ash to the dance? She decided to take a chance. She tried the handle and it was stuck! Thankfully, May hadn't taken her trusty mallet from under the bed. Misty grabbed the mallet and whacked the door until it fell. Misty cautiously stepped out into the hallway, covering herself in key places. But wait! Where was her stuff?! She tiptoed around the house trying to see if she put it somewhere else. She had looked everywhere, even in the bathroom. Misty heard shuffling around and talking coming from Ash's room. She ran and hid in the pantry in the kitchen. More noises came from outside. It sounded like May's and Ash's voices. She listened in.  
  
Ash: Why are you so sweaty May?  
  
May: Oh, I was taking a jog around the outside of the house.  
  
Then it clicked in Misty's head. May had put her stuff outside! Should she just step out of the pantry and run outside or just step out and tell Ash what was happening? Misty took a box of frosted flakes and a box of lime flavored cookies (AN: They're kinda good too! I've had them) and stepped out of the pantry.  
  
Ash: Oh my god! Misty! What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Misty: May took my clothes and put them outside!  
  
Ash: So you're naked behind those boxes?  
  
Misty: Yes Ash. I'm naked. NOW GO GET MY FUCKING CLOTHES!  
  
Ash: Sorry. Just sit down...  
  
Misty: Just go!  
  
Ash smiled and Misty sat down on a chair. May smirked at her and Ash ran out the door to get her clothes.  
  
May: Ha! Ha! Miss Naked!  
  
Misty: Shut up you pervert!  
  
May: Sure sure... You're lucky this time, I didn't get a chance to ask Ash to go to the dance.  
  
Misty: As if he'd go with you! He's three years older than you!  
  
Ash came back in with her clothes. Misty went to her room and quickly put on her clothes. By that time, Brock and Pikachu had woken up and had come downstairs.  
  
Brock: Wow, you guys are already dressed. I guess I'll meet you guys there. You can go ahead. I guess I'll give Pikachu a B-A-T-H. He's getting sort of smelly.  
  
Pikachu gave Brock a fearful look and sprinted under the table.  
  
Brock: This might take a while...We'll be there in time for the water gun fight.  
  
Ash: Oh, we're going to come back and change into our swimsuits so we can walk together.  
  
Misty, Ash, and May left Brock and Pikachu behind and went to the festival where there was a competitive feeling in the air, not only between May and Misty, but to everyone because everyone wanted to win prizes. By that time, it was 3 in the afternoon.  
  
Ash: Hey Misty, I bet you can't hit all three of those bottles of three times in a row.  
  
Misty: I bet you 5 dollars that I can.  
  
Ash: Okay. Bring it!  
  
Misty threw the ball and it hit all of the bottles down.  
  
Ash: Lucky throw!  
  
Misty did it twice more.  
  
Misty: Pay up Ash!  
  
Ash sighed and reached into his pockets for his wallet. Suddenly, over the intercom, a man spoke.  
  
Man: Alright people! The water gun fight will be starting in 45 minutes! Get ready to fight at the Pallet town pool!  
  
Ash: Come on; let's get back to my house so we can change.  
  
Misty: Ash! You have to pay me five bucks!  
  
By then, Ash had already run off with May trailing behind him. Misty sighed and started to run after them. Misty caught up with them as they stepped into the house. Just as Misty was about to take another step, she fell down.  
  
May: Oops! I'm sorry! Did I trip you by accident Misty?  
  
Misty: Yeah, it must have been your big-ass feet!  
  
May: Oh my Misty! Why are you so mad?  
  
Misty: Don't play cute you little devil.  
  
Misty stood and walked up to her room to change into her pink halter top bikini. Ash meanwhile, talked to May because he had worn his swim trunks to the festival and May had hers on under her clothes. May used this opportunity to flirt with him then ask him to the dance.  
  
May: That's a nice shirt Ash.  
  
He was wearing a baseball shirt.  
  
Ash: Oh... uh... thanks...My mom got it for me.  
  
May randomly laughed.  
  
May: Oh Ash you're so funny!  
  
Ash: What did I say?  
  
May sighed; yet another failed attempt at flirting with Ash. Just then Misty came down the stairs and Ash forgot about May. May turned positively green with envy. Misty actually filled out the suit. May looked like a skeleton with two bumps that were supposed to be boobs. Ash's jaw dropped to the floor and he started to drool. Misty shot May a look of success.  
  
Misty: Ash? Are you alright?  
  
Ash: Oh, yeah... you just look...uh...pretty in that suit...Brock! Pikachu! Come on! We're ready to go!  
  
Brock and Pikachu ran down the stairs. Brock's jaw dropped this time. Misty blushed. She didn't mind Ash looking at her like that, but Brock... it was like your older brother flirting with you or staring at your chest. It was just wrong.  
  
Pikachu was wearing some little swim trunks. He flashed Misty a peace sign.  
  
Ash: Woah thanks Brock... Pikachu looks really clean.  
  
Brock: Yeah, I got shocked about fifty times, but he finally got in the tub when I gave him a bottle of ketchup to play with. Let's go.  
  
Since the pool was only a block away from Ash's house, they all ran. The pool was really large and had been decorated with balloons. There were many water guns, water balloons, and hoses all around.  
  
Ash: Oo, this is cool!  
  
Misty and May gulped as Ash took off his shirt. This time, Misty started to drool like a rabid raccoon. His muscles were well defined, but not too beefy. His swimsuit was slung low on his hips. Ash smiled and opened up a bottle of sunscreen. He started to rub it on his chest and legs. Misty and May fidgeted with their hands. May decided to take off her tee shirt that was over her suit. Misty laughed out loud. May blushed, her jealous quotient percolating. Just because Misty had a better body than she did, Ash was probably going to ask her to the dance! Then May shook off that thought, knowing that Ash would forget about Misty eventually.  
  
Ash: Hey, can someone help me put sunscreen on my back?  
  
Misty/May: I will!  
  
May: No I will!  
  
Misty: I will!  
  
Misty dove for the bottle and got it first. May looked like she was going to stab Misty with one of the water guns. Misty smiled and rubbed it on his back.  
  
Ash: Thanks Misty. Do you guys want to swim? I see some of my friends from school that we can swim with. (AN: Okay, I know that Ash didn't really seem to go to school, but whatever.)  
  
Misty: Sure!  
  
Misty dove into the water, followed by Ash and May. Ash swam over to his friends with May and Misty right behind him.  
  
Ash: Hey guys! Misty, May, these are Jake, Tobey, and Drake (AN: Hehe!). Jake, Tobey, Drake, these are May and Misty.  
  
They murmured hello. Jake turned and whispered to Ash.  
  
Jake: Dude, who's that chick in the pink suit. She's hot.  
  
Ash: That's Misty.  
  
Jake: Are you serious?! The Misty that traveled with you?! I thought she was shrimpy!  
  
Ash: Well she changed...  
  
Misty: So... uh...are you guys excited about the dance?  
  
Jake: Oh yeah... I was wondering....do—ow!  
  
Ash kicked him in the leg and shot him a look.  
  
Jake: Uh... do you like to swim?  
  
Misty: Yeah...  
  
May: But she's not very good.  
  
Tobey: Ooh, hiss!  
  
He laughed.  
  
Misty: I can swim fine May. Thank you very much.  
  
Speaker: ATTENTION ALL!!!!! THE WATER GUN IS ABOUT TO START! PLEASE GET YOUR GUNS OR BALLOONS READY!  
  
The pool had filled with people. Misty had a plan to get back at May.  
  
Misty's thoughts: Hmm... If I untie little Ms. May's bikini top I can show everyone what she's made of...or what she's not! Ha! HA!  
  
Speaker: Let the water gun fight begin!  
  
All of a sudden, Misty was dunked under the water. She jumped up out of the water and ran to get a water balloon. She saw May and threw it as hard as she could at her head. It hit her and Misty dove into the water before May could see her. Ash however, saw her and swam as fast as he could under the water without running into someone's legs. He grabbed her waist and dunked her under the water. Misty opened her eyes under the water to see who it was, but Ash had already swum away. Misty decided to put her plan in action because May was really close to her. She went under the water and swam to her. She slowly undid the bottom ties of her suit so that May wouldn't feel them being loose. Then Misty stood up so that she could silently untie her top. May was too busy pelting Brock with water balloons and shooting her water gun to feel Misty's hands. Misty dove under water and swam away to the other side, getting out of the pool. Misty took a water balloon and yelled.  
  
Misty: HEY MAY!  
  
May looked up and saw Misty. Misty threw the water balloon across the pool and it hit May square in the face. May turned red with anger and started to swim across the pool to slap Misty, not noticing that her suit didn't swim with her. People started to laugh and May stopped, looking at Misty laughing her head off. Then she noticed that her suit was on the other side of the pool and screamed.  
  
Misty: Oops! I guess your suit fell off!  
  
Misty dove into the water. May's eyes were flaming as she put her suit back on. Ash felt bad that he had laughed, but it was pretty funny to him. After all, he used to prank people in the pool when he was in Pallet last time for the Flower Festival. He wondered who did it. Then it clicked, Misty had (AN: Surprise surprise.) to get back at May for taking her clothes. Although he thought it was a mean thing to do, May had taken her clothes first. He sighed and turned to Drake.  
  
Drake: Dude, what the hell was that? How did her suit just fall off?  
  
Ash: Misty untied it for revenge.  
  
Drake: What happened?  
  
Ash: See, this morning, May took her clothes and put them outside and she had to come out of her room butt naked to get them.  
  
Drake: Ooh... did you see her? Like you know...  
  
Ash: No man! That would be weird!  
  
But for some reason, Ash sort of wanted to see her like that. When they first started to travel together, he had a huge crush on her. But when she had to leave, he stopped having feelings for her. He thought about her but never in a sexual way. Now that she's back, he's getting a crush on her all over again. He doubted that she had any real feelings for him back, which made him sort of depressed.  
  
Speaker: TIME'S UP! FEEL FREE TO STAY HERE AT THE POOL AND SWIM OR GO TO MANY OF THE CLUBS AND RESTAURANTS THAT ARE SERVING FOOD ALL NIGHT! BE SURE TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL TOMMOROW AND HAVE SOME MORE FUN! THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Ash and Drake stepped out of the pool. Misty walked up to them.  
  
Misty: Hey guys! Wasn't that fun?  
  
Ash: Yeah! Do you want to go to one of those clubs with me and the guys?  
  
Misty: Sure! Where's Brock anyways?  
  
Ash: Oh, he's over there with May.  
  
Ash waved. Brock waved back and walked over to them followed by May and Pikachu.  
  
Brock: Hey guys! What are we going to do?  
  
Ash: We were thinking that we could go to one of the clubs tonight. Is that okay?  
  
Brock: Sure! Maybe I can find a girlfriend!  
  
Ash: Whatever. Let's get back to my house.  
  
Drake: Cool, let's meet back here in 45 minutes. I'll tell Tobey and Jake.  
  
Drake ran off. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, and May walked back to Ash's house to change. May was still very angry at Misty. Misty had it all: looks, talent, and a great personality. And worst of all, it seemed like Ash was starting to fall for her. But May didn't want to give up. During the trail ride the next day, she would have to get herself and Ash alone so she could tell him how she felt. Then he would sweep her up in his arms and give her a passionate kiss. Or it could totally fail. May went to her room and changed into a pink polo shirt and capris while putting a plan together for the next night.  
  
Misty walked up to her room and started to change after securing her door to avoid any repeats of what had happened that morning. After choosing her outfit, cobalt blue top, black slacks, and matching kitten heel flip flops, she ran down the stairs where everyone was waiting.  
  
Misty: Sorry I took so long. What club are we going to?  
  
Ash was looking at a festival brochure.  
  
Ash: Uh, I was thinking that we could go to this college bar for people 18- 22, but then May, Brock, and Pikachu couldn't go...  
  
Brock: Oh, I'm fine. May and I could just go to some other club.  
  
Ash: Oh! There's another place... it's for 15-25 year olds... I guess we could go there...  
  
May: Yeah... but why are there so many different places with different age groups?  
  
Ash: It's just for some safety thingy. They put all of the stuff in tents at the fairgrounds, they're not actual buildings. Are you guys ready? We have to be back by 10.  
  
Everyone nodded as they walked out the door to go to the pool to meet Ash's friends. They were standing by the pool, waiting for them when they got there.  
  
Tobey: Hey guys! Let's go. I found where it was.  
  
Everyone followed Tobey to the tent where music was pumping out of it. When they stepped inside, they were blinded by laser lights and smoke machines.  
  
Jake: Do you want to dance Misty?  
  
Misty: Sure.  
  
Ash stood looking uncomfortable as Jake and Misty went to dance. Tobey and Drake went to the bar to get something to drink and May, Brock, and Pikachu stood next to Ash.  
  
May: Do you want to dance Ash?  
  
Ash: uh... okay.  
  
"Yeah!" By Usher was playing loudly. May and Ash walked to the dance floor near Misty and Jake. Jake waved as they started to dance. May was a good dancer. Jake smiled as he put his arms around Misty and held her closely. Misty smiled politely back. Ash looked at May.  
  
Ash's thoughts: I wonder why she's been acting so strangely... I guess it's Misty being here...  
  
May smiled at him and stepped closer to him. The song ended and "If I ain't got you" By Alicia Keys came on. Misty walked towards him. May grabbed his hand and Ash gave her a weird look. She let go.  
  
Misty: Do you want to dance Ash?  
  
May looked crestfallen.  
  
Ash: Sure...  
  
Ash gave May a half smile filled with some unrecognizable emotion. May walked away towards Brock as she fought the stinging in her eyes. Misty put her arms around Ash's neck and he put his arms around her waist. Misty smelled nice, like a cool ocean breeze. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
Some people want it all  
  
But I don't want nothing at all  
  
If it ain't you baby  
  
If I ain't you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
But everything means nothing  
  
If I ain't got you.  
  
By the time May got to Brock, she couldn't hold the tears back. She broke down. Pikachu hugged her leg.  
  
Brock: What's wrong May?  
  
May: I just hate her!  
  
May sobbed loudly. Brock put his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the tent where there weren't many people and the mix of all of the music made one large noise.  
  
Brock: Do you hate Misty?  
  
May: Duh Brock! I've been trying to get her away from my Ash—Ah nuts.  
  
Brock: Ash? You like him?  
  
May: Don't tell anyone or I will KILL you. I've been trying to let him know ever since we started traveling, but he doesn't seem to be getting it!  
  
Brock: Yeah, Ash is sort of dense. But just because Ash is friends with Misty doesn't mean that you have to go sabotage Misty's life. Ash is your friend  
  
May: No Brock, you don't understand!  
  
May sighed and walked back into the tent, wiping her tears away. By then the song had ended and "Gossip Folks" by Missy Elliott had come on. May walked over to where Ash, Misty, and Jake were dancing. May put on a fake smile, trying to think of what to do next. She wanted to ask him to the dance, but she had to find the perfect moment, one where Misty was near enough to hear, but not so close to interrupt her.  
  
May: Can I dance with you guys?  
  
Misty glared at her.  
  
Ash: Sure.  
  
They danced until it was nearly 9:45. Misty was very suspicious. May was acting way to nice. She even complemented Misty on her shoes. Misty kept her awareness up through the night. She looked at her watch.  
  
Misty: Hey Ash, it's almost ten.  
  
Ash: Oh shit, my mom hates it when I'm late. Come on! See you guys! Maybe we can do something tomorrow!  
  
Ash grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her off of the dance floor. May followed them.  
  
Brock: Do we have to go?  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi?  
  
Ash: Yeah, my mom's gonna kill me!  
  
Everyone ran after Ash all the way to his house. They dove inside just as the clock clicked to 10:01.  
  
Ash: Wow, that was close... I'm going to bed... see you guys in the morning...  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a scream. Ash and Brock ran to see Delia standing in a huge puddle in the middle of Brock's room.  
  
Ash: Mom, what happened?  
  
Delia: Oh Ash, I'm glad you're here! One of the pipes that runs under Brock's room exploded. He'll have to bunk in your room tonight. You can pull out your trundle bed. We can get our plumber in here tomorrow.  
  
Ash: Oh no, not that crazy Mario guy (AN: hehe!).  
  
Delia: He does a good job Ash. I don't care that he's creepy... and wears a little red hat... and gives children seizures if they talk to him too long. Now get to bed.  
  
Ash and Brock walked out of the puddled room.  
  
Brock: You can use the bathroom first, unless Misty or May is in there.  
  
Ash: Okay.  
  
Ash walked to the bathroom after grabbing his pajamas. As he walked, he pulled off his shirt and watch. He saw Misty brushing her teeth. She shrieked.  
  
Misty: God Ash! You scared me!  
  
Misty hoped that he couldn't tell that she was blushing.  
  
Ash: I'm sorry. Can I use the sink too?  
  
Misty: Sure.  
  
Ash wetted his toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and started to brush his teeth. Misty looked at him and spit into the sink neatly. Then Ash spat his into the sink, spreading it all around the bowl of it. Misty rinsed her mouth and wiped it on a towel.  
  
Misty: Goodnight Ash.  
  
As she walked out, Ash noticed that her pjs said on the butt, "QUIT STARIN'!". He smiled to himself, rinsed his mouth, and wiped his mouth on his arm.  
  
He went into his room where Brock was sitting on the trundle bed.  
  
Ash: You can use the bathroom now.  
  
Brock: Oh, I'm good. I used the half bathroom upstairs.  
  
Ash: Oh... well... goodnight.  
  
Brock: I have a question...  
  
Ash: Go ahead...  
  
Brock: Say that a girl liked you, but you didn't seem like you liked her back and that you liked another girl that she didn't like.  
  
Ash: Uh... what?  
  
Brock sighed and got under the covers.  
  
Brock: She's going to kill me for telling you...May likes you.  
  
Ash: She does? I thought so...  
  
Brock: But she thinks that you like Misty... do you?  
  
Ash blushed bright red.  
  
Ash: Yeah... but don't tell her. Ever since I met her I have. But I like May a lot as a friend, just not in a relationship...  
  
Brock: I guess that's why she's been trying to get at Misty ever since she's been here.  
  
Ash: Yeah I guess... Don't tell Misty or I'll have to kill you.  
  
Brock: I promise I won't tell. Good night Ash.  
  
Ash: Good night Brock.  
  
Brock fell asleep with a new promise to keep and a possible explanation to why he told Ash about May's secret.  
  
AN: Good lord that was a long chapter. It may be a while before I update because I have to decide if it's going to be Ash and May or Ash and Misty... I want Ash and Misty but my cousin wants Ash and May...but if I do Ash and May then I'd have to make a complete turn in the story... Oh well... No flames please! If you do flame and it's an anonymous review I can just take it off anyways. BYE! 


	3. day two

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I feel loved! Heh! Ah crap, I just messed up. There was supposed to be an obstacle course but I skipped it. SO TOO BAD! Sorry it took a while! I've been doing a lot of stuff, getting school uniforms, classes, etc. Anyways... here's the story!

After Misty had her run in with Ash in the bathroom, she had gone to bed. She was having a strange dream.

_She and Ash were in a beautiful field, lit up by moonlight. The air was cool and crisp and they could see everything, from the dullest stars to the smallest bugs. _

"_Oh Ash, it's so beautiful here" Misty said. _

"_Yes... it is...I have to tell you something..."_

_He took her hands in his._

"_I love you Misty. I always have... ever since I destroyed your bike. "_

"_I-I love you too Ash..."_

_They kiss passionately. Misty pulled away. _

"_Oh Ash..." _

Ash: Hey MISTY! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL!

Misty sat up straight, scared to death by Ash's yells. She sighed, got her clothes, and went to the bathroom. She got ready quickly and walked into the kitchen.

Misty: Sorry I overslept... I was having a strange dream...

Ash, Brock, May, and Pikachu were already in the kitchen eating.

Ash: That's okay. Let's go ahead and get to the festival before the lines get too long. It's already noon.

Misty: Oh... Can I get something to eat? I'm still sort of hungry, but I don't need a lot.

Ash: Oh sure... Brock can you toss Mist an apple?

Brock tossed her one as he stood up. She caught it and bit into it hard.

Brock: Are you ready May?

May: Yeah...

Everyone walked out the door to the fairgrounds. There were already rides set up and people running around into lines. Misty sighed nervously; she hated fast rides.

Ash: What's wrong Misty?

Misty: Nothing...I just get a little sick on big rides sometimes.

May smiled and took Misty's arm in hers.

May: Ooh! Let's go to that ride! Will you come with me Misty?

May pointed at this ridiculously large ride where you shot up to the top of it and free-fell to the bottom. (AN: It's so scary but so much fun! I rode something sort of like it at Space Camp a few years ago. I'm such a nerd.) Misty's stomach flipped over just thinking about it.

Misty: Uh... I'm not so sure that...

May: Oh what are you, chicken?

Misty turned bright red.

Misty: I'm not! Let's go!

Misty and May ran to the ride before a line started to form. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu sighed and ran after them. Misty seemed like she was about to throw up. A man who worked at the ride tore off some ticket stubs and handed them to Misty.

Man: Do you need a barf bag before you go on the ride?

Misty: Uh... Sure....

May smirked as the man unclipped the rope to the ride after he handed Misty a bag. Misty sat next to Ash and May sat next to Ash on the other side. Brock sat next to May and Pikachu sat next to Brock. Misty gulped and clutched her barf bag, having to pee in the worst way from fear.

Ash: Are you okay Misty?

Misty: I guess.

All of a sudden, the ride shot straight up in the air. Misty screamed her head off as she shot up and down and up and down. She felt sick. The ride stopped at the ground. Misty opened the bag and threw up before the man could unhook her from the seat. Ash had already been freed and he jumped up and held back her hair. May shot him the death look and Brock called her over to where he was.

Brock: Why did you pressure Misty to going on this ride? I thought that you were going to stop this 'Revenge!' thing.

May: I never said that.

Brock sighed and rubbed his hair as he walked away from May. May followed him with a smirk on her face. Misty was still throwing up.

Ash: Uh... I think we should lay off the big rides today...

Misty stopped.

Ash: Are you okay?

Misty: Yeah... I guess.

Misty hopped out of the seat.

Brock : What do you want to do?

Misty: I sort of wanted to go and take a nap. After all, we're going to be riding out late.

Ash: Okay...I guess...

Ash sort of wanted to stay and play games, but he didn't want Misty to think that he was still the immature brat that he was a few years before. They walked back to Ash's house.

Delia: What are you all doing home so early?

Ash: Oh, we wanted to take a mini siesta before the ride tonight.

Delia: Okay...The pipes are all fixed up so Brock can go back to his room.

Ash: Cool, can you wake us up at like...9ish?

Delia: Alright.

They went to bed. Before they all knew it, Delia was coming around yelling into a megaphone.

Delia: WAKE UP! WAKE UP! TIME TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL!

Everyone promptly jumped up and got dressed. While she was going to sleep, May had concocted a plan for the night to get Ash to fall for her. Delia gave them a ride to the area of the fair where the Rapidashes were supposed to be. Instead inside the pen were Icydashes and Ponywas (AN: I made them up...) running around. They had ice instead of fire for the mane and the tail.

Ash: I thought that there were Rapidashes!

Misty: I guess they changed it for safety reasons.

The teens got into line and waited to get assigned to a pokemon.

Attendant: Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower with Pikachu, and Brock Slate...you all get these three Icydashes over here and Ms. May gets this little Ponywa.

Misty laughed at May. May felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she went over to the stall where the Ponywa was already ready. A man explained where they were going to go and how to get on without falling off and then they were off. May was next to Ash and Misty was on the other side of the wide trail.

May: Oh Ash, isn't this _romantic_?

Misty scoffed at the younger teen's attempt at flirting.

Ash: What? Oh, yeah, it's really pretty.

May smirked as the trail narrowed into the woods. There were a few side trails. May pulled her Ponywa in front of the pack. Only Ash and Misty were behind her. Brock was in front of her. They slowly lost sight of the group.

Misty: Great May, now we're lost thanks to you.

May: Well it's not my fault that my Ponywa is slow! Here, we'll split up. Ash and I will go this way and you and Pikachu will go the other. We can call each other on our cell phones when we find the group.

Misty: Why do you get to go with Ash?!

Ash blushed and smiled a little bit.

May: Because, I forgot all of my pokeballs at the house except for one. You have yours right?

Misty: No, plus it's not like I could use Seaking on land.

May: Well you have Pikachu! It's strong enough! Come on Ash!

May turned her Ponywa. Ash just shrugged and followed her. Misty sighed and turned the opposite way. She started to talk to Pikachu once she was out of earshot.

Misty: Oh Pikachu, I wish Ash would be with me and not that bitch—I mean, witch May. I mean, I've loved him ever since we were like, 13. May's too young for him anyways.

Misty talked on and on, just babbling about whatever came into mind. She couldn't find the group so she turned back towards Ash and May.

Meanwhile with Ash and May...

May and Ash were far away from the trail but luckily their marks kept in the dirt so they could find their way back. They sat in silence until they reached an open field.

May: Wow...this is so pretty...

She got off of her Ponywa and it started to graze. Ash also got off and followed her. Their pokemon stayed still.

Ash: This is cool...

The moon was full and there were billions of stars tracing across the sky.

May: Ash...uh...I have to tell you something.

Ash: Go ahead, shoot.

May: I...I think I love you...

Ash was frozen stiff. May grabbed him by the shoulders and planted a kiss square on his lips. Ash relaxed thinking "She's a pretty good kisser..." Letting his lips take over his mind, he continued to kiss May. As they kissed, they didn't notice Misty on her Icydash watching them.

AN: BUM BUM BUMMMM!!!!! Oh the drama! Oh the cliffhanger! Sorry for not updating in a long time...I've been lazy!


	4. blah

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I know, it's looking like an Ash/May story, but it might not be...It might not even be an Ash/Misty story...Heh...the EVIL!!!!!!!! Just read it for God's sake.

Misty galloped off, bawling her head off, barely able to see where she was going.

"I can't believe him...I thought he liked me the way I like him...Great, my make up is messed up...I should have gone with the water-proof mascara...but then again, I didn't know that Ash would smash my heart into a million pieces!" Misty sobbed to Pikachu who was holding on for his life on the saddle. She finally reached the trail and turned back onto it, still galloping. She finally reached the rest of the group, still sobbing like a baby. She quieted down and followed the group.

Meanwhile with Ash and May...

Ash was completely brainwashed. They were still making out, and Ash didn't know why. He didn't feel anything at all except for the soft feel of May's lips on his. There were no fireworks blasting in front of his eyes or anything like that. Ash pulled away, thinking he heard hoofs hit the ground. May smiled. Ash returned it weakly, removing his hands from her waist.

"Will you go to the dance with me Ash?" May asked, walking back to her Ponywa.

"Uh, sure." Ash felt sort of bad. After all, he had been trying to send messages to Misty that he liked her, but here he was, going out with May. But she seemed so happy that he said yes, so he just went along with it. "I guess we should get back." Ash and May rode all the way back to the trail and caught up with the group.

The ride ended shortly and they all went back to Ash's house. Misty didn't even look at Ash at all. She would burst into tears all over again. May however, was elated. Her first kiss was with Ash! She mentally screamed it over and over as she fell asleep. Misty cried herself to sleep, thinking about how May snagged Ash away from her.

The next morning, Misty woke up first and ate breakfast alone. She found Ash's address book and called Jake.

"Hello, Jake? This is Misty." Misty put Ash's book back down.

"Hey there! What's up?" Jake sounded excited.

"Uh, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Misty held back tears, not hearing Ash's footsteps coming down the hall. He stopped, listening in.

"Sure! That'd be great! I'll pick you up tonight at...how about at 6?"

"Alright, see you then Jake!" Misty hung up and rubbed her eyes. Ash waited a little bit and then walked in. He tried not to look crestfallen.

"Uh, good morning Misty." Misty didn't respond. Then Delia came in all bright and shiny.

"Good morning Ash! Morning Misty! Oh, by the way Misty, I booked us and May a little day at the spa before the dance and we'll go shopping for dresses. Are you going with anyone?" Delia opened the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm going with Jake." Ash hid his disappointment by chugging a glass of water.

"Oh, that's great! He's such a nice boy! And so handsome! I'm going with Prof. Oak (AN: I forgot his first name). But hurry and get dressed! We have to be there soon! May's already getting dressed!" Misty ran upstairs and put on some clothes. After they were all dressed, Delia took them to the spa. They got facials, manicures, pedicures, full body soaks, and massages. Misty even got temporary hair extensions that made her hair go down to her waist. After that, they went to the dress shop.

"Misty, this dress would look perfect on you!" Delia exclaimed. She passed Misty a red dress. It felt like it was silk and went to the middle of her knee and slanted at an angle down to her ankle. It was off the shoulders and went very low in the back. It seemed to have a Spanish flair. Misty shrugged and took it to the dressing room. May was trying on another dress in the room next to it. Misty put it on and gasped. It looked fabulous on her.

"Misty! Come on out! I want to see you!" Delia called. Misty stepped out of it with a smile on her face. "Oh, you look beautiful! Jake's going to love it!"

"Do you think so?" Misty looked in the mirror.

"I know so! Come on May! We have to get back soon!" May came out with the dress she was going to wear and handed it to Delia. Misty changed back into her normal clothing and Delia payed. They got back to the house at 5. The women put on their dresses.

Misty dove towards the bathroom to put on her make-up in front of the mirror, trying to fight May off. Misty put on bright red lipstick that matched her dress.

"Back off May! I have to put on my eyeliner!" Misty shoved her over.

"Stop! I have to put on my make up too!" The girls finally got their makeup intact, just at 6. Misty tucked a red hibiscus behind her ear. May also tucked a flower behind her ear, but it was a daisy that matched her yellow dress. The doorbell rang. Misty ran to get it. It was Jake. Misty was surprised how hot he looked.

"Wow Misty, you look great!" Jake handed her some flowers.

"Thanks! You do too!" Ash came down the stairs in a suit followed by May and Brock. Ash stopped in his tracks looking at Misty. Jake smiled a bright white smile. Misty's knees almost buckled, it was so beautiful. Even Delia, who was standing in the background, gave a mini-swoon.

"Are you all ready to go?" Ash finally came back to his senses.

"Yeah!" Brock exclaimed. He didn't have a date, but he was just going in the group. They all piled into the Ketchum's mini-van and Ash drove them to the hall. Jake put his arm around Misty's waist as they walked into the building that was blasting "Outrageous" by Britney Spears. Jake took her to the dance floor and they started to dance right next to where Ash and May had gone to. Jake smiled at Misty.

_"He's a pretty good dancer..._" Misty started to forget about Ash as the songs went on. She didn't notice when both Ash and May disappeared for a while and then reappeared. Finally, when a slow song came on, "She will be loved" by Maroon 5 (AN: I _love_ that song so, so much!), Misty instantly cuddled up with Jake. He smelled nice, like soap. He held her closely. Misty noticed Ash looking miserable in May's arms. May looked happy, however.

"Misty?" Jake whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" She stroked his chocolate brown hair.

"I'm having a great time with you..." He looked up at her and met her eyes. His eyes were blue also, but they seemed different.

"I'm having a great time too..." Misty leaned forward and kissed Jake. Ash watched with pain shooting through his heart. After the song ended, Ash excused himself and went outside. Misty noticed him leaving in a hurry and also excused herself.

"Ash! Ash, wait!" Misty tried to run in her high heels. Ash kept walking. "Please Ash!" Ash stopped.

"Why?! So you can rub it in my face that you're with one of my friends?!" Ash sounded angry. Tears were running down his face. Misty had never actually seen him cry.

"No! I just wanted to know why you're going out with May, the little bitch..." Misty also looked angry.

"She's not a bitch! She's acting like less of a bitch than you are Misty!"

"What?! You call stealing my clothes and making me go on that stupid ride even though I didn't want to bitchy?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Misty yelled. A few people turned their heads and walked on.

"I don't know! I don't know anything anymore! All I know is that I love you Misty! Okay?!" Ash turned away and looked down. Misty was skeptical.

"Oh, yeah right. May probably made you say that because she's directly behind that bush trying to scam me again, the stupid slut."

"I'm serious! If I wasn't, I wouldn't do this!" Ash stepped closer to Misty and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her closer, but Misty squirmed around.

"May come on out you—"Ash quieted her by planting a kiss on her lips. Misty balanced herself by putting her foot back; She felt like she was floating on clouds. Then she felt like she was being ripped away and punched in the face. Hard.

AN: Haha! Another cliffhanger, even though it seems a little obvious! Review without flaming! Love ya!


	5. The bitchslapping goddess

AN: Wow, thanks you guys for the reviews!

Misty landed onto the ground with a thud. She saw May jumping on her and punching her in the stomach. Misty kicked her off and rolled onto her, slapping her hard in the face.

"Ash! Help!" May cried between Misty's slaps. Ash pulled Misty off of May. Misty smirked and brushed herself off. May also stood up and cuddled up to Ash. "Ash, did Misty make you kiss her?" Misty gave him a look pleading him to tell the truth. Then Ash looked at May.

"Uh, yes." Misty felt tears build up in her eyes.

"Stay away from my boyfriend Misty. Come on Ash, let's go." May led Ash back inside without another look at Misty. Misty finally started to cry. She ran all the way back to his house in heels and started to throw things back into her suitcase.

"Stupid bastard, I hate him! Why didn't he tell the truth?! I HATE HIM!" She screamed tossing off her high heeled shoes. "I hate everyone!" Misty put on her slippers and rolled her backpack onto her back. She walked out the door leaving Delia a thank you note and hailed a cab. She got in and burst into tears again. The woman driving it gave her a look.

"What's wrong honey?" The woman asked.

"This guy that I liked is going out with this girl who I hate and I just want him so badly!"

"I know how you feel. My boyfriend walked out on me on our wedding day! He said that he had some idea that would make him rich and it couldn't wait. We were both dirt poor. As it turns out, he invented Microsoft. So here I am, all alone driving this stupid cab up and down the street while he lives in a huge mansion with his new family." The driver took a sip of her drink.

"Wow...that's so sad..." Misty sniffled.

"Yeah..." They didn't speak until they arrived at the Cerulean City Gym which also doubled as a house for Misty and her sisters. Misty forked over the dollars and walked up to the gym. She unlocked it and walked inside. She went up the elevator to the top floor where her sisters were watching TV on the couch.

"Misty, like, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be having sex with Ash by now." Daisy twirled her hair and turned her eyes back on the TV where there were a lot of men in a hot tub with one woman trying to get off her bikini top.

"No...he's with...he's with..." Misty broke down into tears again. Her sisters stood up and closed her in a hug.

"Don't worry Misty, we'll, like help you feel better..." Lily gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

Meanwhile back at the Flower Festival...

Ash felt terrible that he'd lied to May about the kiss. He couldn't find Misty anywhere so he assumed that she was being comforted by Jake.

The music was still pumping loudly. Ash didn't even hear Jake calling his name until Jake was directly next to him.

"Hey Ash, where's Misty?!" Jake yelled.

"I don't know..." May smirked hugging onto Ash's arm as he spoke. "I thought she was with you!"

"I thought she was with _you_!" Jake looked confused.

"I guess she couldn't take Ash and I's love..." May gave a triumphant look to no one in particular. Jake left looking for Misty again and Ash took May outside the building. Ash sighed and wiggled out of May's grasp. He took a deep breath and prepared to be slapped.

"May...I have to tell you something..." Ash turned towards May.

"Yes, darling?" May laced her hands with his.

"I...I don't think that you and I should be together because...uh...because I love someone else..." Tears instantly formed in May's angry eyes.

"Let me guess, Misty?! The evil man-stealing slut, I hate her and I hate you! I thought we had something but I guess not! I'm never talking to you again Ash Ketchum!" May stormed off sobbing.

"May, wait! Can't we still be friends?!" Ash ran after her but she started to jog away.

"No!" Then May disappeared back inside the building. Ash groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He walked all the way back home to see if Misty was there.

"Misty? Misty, are you here? I'm sorry I lied..." He checked all the rooms but she wasn't there. He finally got to the kitchen where Misty left her note. It read:

Dear Delia,

Thank you for letting me stay in your home, but something has come up which has made it impossible to stay. Thanks so much for the dress and the shoes also. You and Professor Oak are welcome to stay at the gym anytime you would like.

Thanks again, Misty.

Ash slammed the note back on the table. What was he going to do now?

AN: You know what to do. So do it mortal fools! Heh, just kidding, I love ya!


	6. Squeak!

AN: Wow, thanks so much you guys! This is my highest reviewed story yet! I love you all! Here we go!

Ash felt like a fool. He drove Misty away and he also drove May away, even though he didn't like her in "that" way.

He quickly called his mom on her phone to ask if he could borrow their car. She said yes, luckily for him. He hopped in and sped over to Cerulean City Gym. He parked wildly and ran up to the door. He poked the buzzer frantically. He finally got an answer.

"Like what?" It was Violet.

"Uh, hi, this is Ash. I need to talk to Misty."

"Like, hold on a second." He heard some rustling. "She says to like, go fuck yourself okay?" Then the sounds stopped. He pressed the button again.

"Please, just give me a chance Misty! I'm sorry!" He started to cry, which he hadn't done since Pikachu almost died a while ago. The women inside heard his sobs and opened up the door. Ash looked up and walked inside. Violet led him up the stairs where Misty was sitting on a sofa crying in Juicy sweatpants and a tank top. At the sight of him, Misty threw her tissue box at him and started to sob into a pillow. Ash sat down next to her and tried to grab her hand. She flailed it around and managed to slap him across the face. Violet slowly left the room, hoping that her little sister wouldn't beat the pulp out of Ash.

Meanwhile, back at the festival...

May was sitting on a bench inside crying while Brock tried to comfort her.

"Brock, I thought he loved me!" May sobbed.

"May, you don't even know what love is yet!" Brock said.

"Yes I do!"

"No, here, let me tell you something. When I caught my first pokemon, I was so excited to go to the pokemon center for the first time. I was about 8 years old I think. Anyways, when I got there, I saw Nurse Joy. I thought it was love and that I couldn't love anyone else until I saw another Nurse Joy when I started on my journey with Ash. Then I realized that there were many others out there for me to find the right one." May stopped crying.

"Really?" She registered it in her head and smiled. "Thanks Brock...I feel better..."

"Great...now go try to find someone to dance with while I call Ash." May stood up and walked boldly into the crowd.

As Brock called Ash, he didn't get an answer. Brock was only hoping that Misty hadn't pulverized him.

Back at Misty's house...

"Get away from me Ash!" Misty screamed, trying to get away. Ash merely pulled her onto the couch.

"Misty, just listen for one second." Ash looked directly into her eyes.

"What?!" Misty yelled.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have lied. I should have just told May that I kissed you. And directly after I should have screamed that I loved you and that the kiss was the best moment of my life." Misty stopped crying for a moment and looked at him.

"Are...are you seriously sorry?" She asked.

"Yes. I am." Ash stared directly into the beautiful blue eyes he adored. Misty sniffled and pulled Ash into a bruising kiss. At first he was shocked, but he gave in (AN: Think at the end of Spiderman 2...) to her.

From outside the semi-sound proof door, Violet, Daisy, and Lily had their ears up to the door.

"Do you like; think it's safe to go in?" Lily asked.

"Just like, ten more minutes..." Daisy replied. They waited and then slowly opened the door, being blasted by sounds of 'pleasure'.

"Okay, like maybe not." Violet giggled.

END! (Well, next to the epilogue.)

AN: OMG! I can't believe it! I finished another fic! YAY FOR ME! Okay, for one of the last times...review without flames...sniffles! I love you all!


	7. Epilogue

AN: Wow, thanks so much you all! Here's the...sob last chapter...before the sequel which I'm writing! It's sort of random and a lot like this one though...

Ash and Misty started to date officially, which was fine by May because she had found herself a boyfriend: Rob, one of Ash's friends. Sometimes the couples even went on double dates with Brock as the third wheel who still hadn't seduced a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny.

May finally bloomed into a beautiful woman and stopped being so immature at times. She was becoming a better trainer everyday by traveling with Rob and a better person by opening up to Misty.

Ash decided to help Misty run the gym after her sisters all decided to randomly get married and have 6 children each. They lived together happily with Pikachu.

Even though that was a crappy epilogue...this...is...the end...

SOB!!!!!!!!!! Okay, there it is. I forgot to put "AN" at the beginning, but whatever. Look out for Second Thoughts, the sequel soon and also two different segments that are based off of this fic, Pikachu's Bath Time and Pimp Daddy Pikachu (Don't ask, my friend's idea based off of a random joke). I love you all and review for...the last time...Sobs dramatically.


End file.
